


Jennifer Meets the Man from Washington

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after the SGA episode Trio, Dr. Jennifer Keller meets General Jack O'Neill on Atlantis. Includes reference to the deleted scene between Keller and Carter in Trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jennifer Meets the Man from Washington

Doctor Jennifer Keller rounded the corner of the infirmary intending to check up on her patient, Colonel Carter. While she wasn’t surprised to see that the Colonel had a visitor, she was surprised at his attire. Not many on Atlantis wore Air Force dress blues. He was older, going by his close-cropped silver hair, but still fit and broad of shoulder. She hesitated, not wanting to disturb their visit.

Just as she was about to gently clear her throat, Rodney blustered into the room. “How’s Sam?” He turned white as a ghost and started blustering nervously, “Uh, General, Sir, Sorry, um I didn’t know you were here. I just wanted to check on Sam, err, Colonel Carter, I’ll uh be going.” He tried to hurry off, presumably to his lab, or anywhere else, but Jennifer grabbed his arm and held it firmly.

“Hi. I’m Doctor Jennifer Keller. Are you replacing General Landry?”

Jack gave her a confused look which he shared with Rodney. “Jack O’Neill. And as far as I know, Hank is staying put.” He shook hands with the young doctor.

“General O’Neill heads up Homeworld Security,” Rodney offered. At her continued blank look he explained, “At the Pentagon. He and Colonel Carter served together at the SGC for many years.”

“Oh. You’re here as a friend then.”  Pentagon, she thought. Wait, the Pentagon is in Washington and the General was definitely older than Colonel Carter. He must be the ‘friend’ that is about to retire. Before she could ask how his retirement plans were coming, he asked for an update on the Colonel’s status. “The break was clean so I don’t see any problems with her making a full recovery. She’ll have some intense physical therapy though.”

“You both were on the planet with her? What happened?”

Surprisingly, Rodney seemed hesitant to answer, so Jennifer filled Jack in on all the details. When she got to the part where Rodney had saved them all, Jack raised an eyebrow and Rodney cringed as if awaiting a dressing down.

“McKay.”

“Uh, yes, General, sir?”

“Thanks.”

Rodney visibly brightened and shook O’Neill’s offered hand, “It was my pleasure. Anything for Sam. Err, Colonel Carter. Uh, yes. Well nice to see you again General. I uh, should really get back to my lab. Uh you tell Sam, err Colonel Carter, I stopped by when she wakes up.” He fled the room.

“Well, that was weird.”

“He’s McKay. He’s always a bit weird.”

A recently awake but still heavily medicated Carter called out, “Jack? Uh, Sir. When did you get here? What are you doing here?”

Jack approached her bedside. “Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d drop by. Maybe have some cake.”

“In the neighborhood?” Sam gave him a bemused smile and then ducked her head in embarrassment when she realized they were not alone.

“General, if you wouldn’t mind giving us a few moments so I can examine Colonel Carter?”

“Sure. I think I’ll go see if the commissary has any cake.”

After she was certain that the General was out of earshot, Jennifer said casually, “So, the General is older and he works at the Pentagon which is in Washington...”  She took Sam’s vitals and inspected the area around the cast for any allergic reactions.

Sam tried to ignore the doctor’s teasing, but Jennifer wasn’t buying it, “You didn’t mention that he was so cute.”

Sam snorted and could feign innocence no longer. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone call Jack O’Neill cute before.”

“You don’t think he’s attractive?”

“Oh, I didn’t say that!” She laughed, “but he’d probably cringe and say his hard-ass General reputation would never survive being labeled as cute. He’d be mortified, yet secretly pleased.”

“Well, his ass looked mighty firm from where I was standing.” She smirked at Sam’s glare. “Hey, I’m just saying. “ She asked more seriously, “So why so complicated? He seems pretty devoted to travel to another galaxy to visit you.”

“Jack was my commanding officer for eight years. And although technically the IOA is my boss now, some still might consider me in his chain of command.”

“Because Homeworld Security oversees the Stargate program?”

“Exactly. And even though we wouldn’t be breaking any regulations, there would still be some that would say that I didn’t earn my posting here.”

“Well, that’s just crap!” Jennifer objected loudly and then looked around guiltily.  At sound of an approaching commotion, they both dropped the subject.

“At ease. As you were. For cryin’ out loud, I don’t need you all jumping up every time I enter the room.”

Sam gave Jennifer a wicked look and then saluted Jack smartly as he knocked on the wall. “Sir! Beg the General’s pardon for not coming to attention, Sir!”

He glowered at Carter, “Very funny. I guess that means you don’t want this then?” He pulled a bowl of blue jello from behind his back and smirked when she pouted at him.

Jennifer laughed and received a glare from her patient. “I’ll leave you two to visit then. Try not to keep her up too long. Rest is the best thing for her.”

“Yes, when can I get out of here?”

“Maybe tomorrow, if you promise not to overdo it.” She turned to Jack, “How long are you staying on Atlantis, General?”

“Well, I thought I’d stay a few days. Maybe try fishing.”

“Good. Then you can make sure that Colonel Carter follows my orders.” With a last smirk at her patient, she sauntered out of the room and towards her office. Secretly she was pleased that Colonel Carter had someone, but it didn’t mean that she wouldn’t enjoy teasing her about it.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for a livejournal challenge: This week's challenge: take two characters from the same fandom who have never been shown meeting, and write a fic in which they interact. 
> 
> Includes references to the deleted scene from the SGA episode Trio where Carter admits she has someone back home in Washington that will be retiring soon. Also makes reference to Rodney's discomfort around Jack, from the SGA episode The Return.


End file.
